galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Narl Gatu
I get the idea that the Nul had already started colonies in other star systems when the final Nul civil war occured, and the Nul society only survived thanks to these colonies. Where does the war with the Dark Ones (that reduced the Nul to pre-ascent status fit in terms of the various civil wars? I can see access to Narl Gatu being restricted to Nul and specially invited guests and it being declared a war tomb. Knight Ranger (talk) 01:26, January 4, 2019 (UTC) The Dark Ones battled by Seenians , Saresii and "Nul " (aka the Celtest alliance) are actually Seenians as well. The last Seenian queen had a rebellious son . In order to keep her own people fighting and recruiting allies, she is keeping that fact secret. (That is why there are never any "Dark One"artifacts) The Queen and the rebellious son fight each other in the Cave of Things . He gets hold of Bereaver (a Token of power belonging to the Dark One ) and slays his mother, and breaks the Mask of the Queen . The Power of the Ax drives him insane but gives him near omnipotent power for a brief time. In his mad rage, he destroys much of Seenia, (including most of his own troops and bases). The Nul were already united under a Gray Ruler and a Starfaring society. Narl Gatu was completely destroyed during their own last civil war. Legend of Nul has it that the first Gray Nul rose from the Ashes of Narl Gatu and united the Nul tribes and nations. When the Nul were punished for their siding with the Celtest alliance, Narl Gatu was already destroyed and a holy place. The rage of the mad son destroyed many Nul colonies and caused billions of deaths. This purge of life and talent, as well as resources, reduced the Nul society to a TL 3 society, but they did not have to start from Stone age conditions. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 02:03, January 4, 2019 (UTC) So an abriviated Nul timeline might look as follows: *The Nul reach Tech Level 1 six time and bomb themselves back to a pre-industrial status. *The exact date is lost in history but some time after the first nuclear Nul civil war a prophecy was made: :: "A Grey Nul would "Rise from the Ashes of Narl Gatu and unite all Nul." *The Nul manage to reach Tech Level 3 and start a self sufficient colony with representatives from many tribes and nations in another solar system before a seventh civil war completely destroys Narl Gatu. **This colony becomes the new Nul homeworld. *A rescue mission from the first Nul colony locates several small groups of survivors that happened to be deep in a mines at the time the seventh nuclear civil war breaks out - among them a young grey Nul. *Several groups point to the prophecy and declare that young Nul to be the fulfilment of the prophecy. They are joined by others who are not completely certain that the young Nul is the one to fulfil the prophecy, but decide to give him a chance to do that. *Those two groups are initially opposed by several other tribes - some of which had opposed sending the rescue mission. Some of the tribes attempt to fight the groups supporting the Grey Ruler but are defeated and absorbed. Others join peacefully - the last independent tribe finally joins the rest of the Nul a few years prior to the death of the first Grey Ruler. *The Nul gradually reach Tech Level 7 before joining the Celtest Aliance. *...(various attempts at making aliances but met with betrayal) *Xon is kidnaped by the Shiss and later rescued by Captain Erica Olafson. This sets the stage for the Nul to join the Union. Knight Ranger (talk) 03:34, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Works for me...;-) Fits the narrative and the outline too. VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 19:00, January 4, 2019 (UTC)